Impossible isn't Usagi
by Dudly
Summary: Story has been killed. Bear it with me, will ya?
1. Stealing the light of an angel

When he woke up this morning, Mamoru was in a terrible mood. He stayed up almost all night to finish one of his important assignments after saving his favourite heroine from an ugly youma that almost ripped her head off… and he hurt his leg when he save her in the nick-of-time.

The only hours of sleep he had were haunted by the mysterious princess and her repetitive request. If it wasn't for his important math exam, he would have stayed in his bed all day. But he did not; he got up, took his thing and went to school. Every thing was so annoying: the little birds, the sun hurting his eyes, the workers pressing themselves to work, a wailing girl running because she was late…

His mind didn't click at the right time. It wouldn't even have clicked if it wasn't from the student's apologies.

"GOMEN NASAI SIR! I was late and wasn't looking and- oh… it's you, Mamoru.

"Hum?"

Then, he noticed Usagi, trying to get up. '_Just what I needed'_, he thought darkly.

"I said, I'm sorry, Mamoru-_baka_. But what the hell are you doing, in the middle of the sidewalk, frowning on… little birds??? Why are you angry over little birds?!

"You're just like them. Won't shut up", Mamoru dropped with hatred.

"OH! YOU JERK!!

"Now you're being original, Odango Atama!"

And he forced himself to roll his eyes. And the teenage girl would have quickly replied, but she saw just how tired he looked. Like if he was about to drop dead. Maybe she should give him a trick that she used, being Sailor Moon and fighting late every night?

She shivered. She really needed to get rid of evil before she was in college! Mamoru surely didn't do anything else then study and get prepared for exams- _he _was no superhero. She giggled, imagining her worst enemy in her own Sailor fuku, making ridiculous speeches and throwing a tiara. But suddenly, an image of him, in a tuxedo, making cheesy speeches and throwing roses popped in her head. Not nearly as funny. She shivered again.

"Oi, Odango! Care to tell me what you're thinking about?

"You… being Tuxedo Kamen."

He choked out. How did she figure that out?? Could she possibly be smarter than he thought she was? Mamoru stared down at her. No. She didn't know. He wouldn't allow her to know. Not her, of all people.

"Geez, you're such an airhead. Always spacing out, creating things in your little mind. Guess that's why you fail every simple test. I wonder how your parents can deal with the failure you are… bet they're regretting the choice to keep you! You have waste so much of their time- and of everyone else's time around you. Such a waste of life you are."

Usagi grew paler as every word he said stung into her like thousand of needles through her heart. Why was he being so mean to her? They always bickered, but never had he been so cruel. Every word he said hurt her like hell. Every word he said made her want to run away. Every word he said made her want to die. Every word he said… was so true in her mind.

When he finished, the dark hair guy looked at the little blond before him. Her face was colorless, except for her big sky eyes, reflecting all the pain she had in her. When he realized that he caused it, and on purpose, it was too late.

A tear gently broke her face, and she looked up at him. When their eyes met, she started to cry everything she had.

"How…can you…" She had trouble breathing. She wanted to be everywhere but under the cold, dark blue gaze her tormenter gave her.

"Oh my God… I'm sorry, Odang-", he started, but was so cut off by a high-pitched yell.

"NO! No, you're not!!! Don't give me that "I didn't mean it", 'cause you sure as hell did! If my parents and friends think that way, why wouldn't you, my worst nightmare, think it?"

She was shaking furiously. She looked like she was about to murder him. And he couldn't blame her for it.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT!?" Her face fell. She looked lifeless again. "You're right… you're absolutely right… no matter how hard I try, I'll never be good enough. And you know what else? I'm sick of trying…"

Mamoru gasped.

No.

There were things that just couldn't happen.

Santa Claus could not exist. Nobody would ever find a pot-of-gold at the end of a rainbow. Animals would never talk. He would never see his parents again. The sun would never turn dark. The snow would never fall in July.

And Usagi Tsukino couldn't give up.

But yet, she did.

Without another word, the usually happiest girl in Japan left the usually calmest, unshakable man in the maybe whole world standing totally stunned, hating himself for how horrible he had been. He accomplished the impossible. He took away the shine of Usagi.

And while the guilty guy stood still, the broken girl ran with everything she had, as fast as her trembling legs could carry her. But not fast enough to leave the recent memories behind. She couldn't focus, but it was ok because she knew her way so well. She didn't even tripped; it was like if an angel carried her to a safest place.

A place filled with laugh, games, chocolate milkshakes and most of all… a place where she could find an attentive ear and a friendly hug.

The arcade where Motoki worked.

Usagi's favourite place in the world.


	2. Love heals heartache

_Hey. This is my second chapter of my first story... I'm sorry if the word come back often... my first language is french so I'm doing by best! _

_"speaking aloud"_

_'thinking'_

_Enjoy! _

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 2**

When she found herself in front of the Arcade's door, she couldn't find the strength to open it. She wanted to stop her tears from drenching her cheeks, so at least Motoki wouldn't think she was a weakling. But that thought just made her cry harder; she sat down, leaning against the wall, trying to wipe the pain away… but she couldn't. She wasn't strong. She couldn't even take care of herself! Her parents had stop to even hope she would do something important and useful. And it was killing her.

Motoki wasn't aware of Usagi crying in front of the arcade until an old lady came in to tell him. He immediately ran outside to find the frail teenager, hugging herself and sobbing.

"Usagi-chan…", he said softly.

She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. He felt his heart shatter as she answered him in a whisper.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. Here, get up and come inside. I'll get you anything you want…"

He helped her up and held her tightly against him, wondering what happened. He sat her on a chair and stroked her hair to soothe her. He continued the time until she calmed herself.

"Now, Usagi-chan… Tell me what's wrong."

"…"

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Oh! No, it's not that…"

"Can't you tell me?"

"Well… I ran into him again…"

"Him?" Motoki asked with anger. He would kill the bastard that did that to his little personal angel.

"This obnoxious best friend's of yours."

"Mamoru-kun?" That time, only surprise rang through his voice.

"Yes…"

"So… what did he told you this time?"

"He told me…"

She broke into sobs again. He tightened his hand around her. That made her stop instantly- she hadn't even realized he was holding her hand. The warmth gave her a push to continue.

"Told me that I was a failure and a waste of time… that I was a waste of life."

"WHAT!?!"

Motoki jumped from his chair, like if he was on fire. And he was. Ooooh, best friend or not, he wasn't going to let Mamoru see the sun rise once again! He had tolerated the teasing: he knew that, being alone all his life or so, Mamoru had a special way to treat people. But he couldn't use his parent's death or even his amnesia as an excuse for this one!

"EVERYONE' GET OUT! I have an emergency and the arcade will be close until I come back."

"An emergency?", repeated a young boy, annoyed. He was in the middle of a game!

"Oh yes… there will be blood."

Four seconds later, the arcade was empty. Usagi herself was slightly shocked.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan… he'll never bother you again."

"You're not serious, are you? I mean, he's your best friend."

"So what? I'll teach him how to treat a pretty girl!"

"But… you're the only one he has. No wonder he doesn't know how to treat people."

"Maybe, but that will make it clear."

"Don't do that just for me! I mean, of course I'd like it, but you might regret it. And I don't want that."

"Oh Kami-sama! It's really not a problem because I'd do anything for you."

"Really? And why's that?"

'_Uh-oh… I shouldn't have let that one slip…'_, he blamed himself.

"Because… because I love you?"

He looked at her hesitantly… hope shining through his eyes as she smiled a little.

But she never answered him. At least, not in words.


	3. Sounds like a plan

_Here I am with the third chapter... hope it's not too bad...it's a bit longer also_

_"people speaking" 'thoughts'_

_Enjoy!!!_

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 3**

When he entered the arcade, four days later, Mamoru knew there was something wrong.

Customers looked from him to Motoki with interested/surprised looks. Motoki was chatting with his sister happily, like if he had won the lottery.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

His friend looked up at him with cold eyes filled with loath. Mamoru sat on his usual booth, uneasy under the barman stare.

"Do you know how much you hurted her?"

The dark hair man was about to ask 'what the hell' was that about when it clicked in his head. Usagi.

"Alright, go ahead, lecture me all you want, I deserved it", he sighed.

"I'd love to. That, and break your perfectly white teeth into pieces."

Mamoru was shocked at the violence in his BEST FRIEND voice. He hadn't expect that much.

"But Usagi-chan doesn't want me to", he finished matter-of-factly.

"Really? What's gotten into Odango Atama?", he asked with real curiosity.

He didn't mean it like an insult. He didn't mean to make his normally calm friend mad. He didn't mean to make him grasp his collar. He didn't mean _anything_ by it.

"Look, Mamoru, that's enough. I don't ask you to like her, even if I don't understand why you don't, but you've got to start paying respect to her, because she doesn't deserve to be insulted and bullied by you. She's the sweetest."

"Yeah, I know she didn't deserve any of what I told her … now, let go, please."

"One more thing, 'buddy'. Stop calling my girlfriend Odango Atama. It's kind of insulting.", dropped Motoki before turning his back to a bewildered Mamoru.

"Wha-what do you mean?", he asked after several seconds. Before Motoki answered, the automatic door opened on a familiar face.

"Mo-to-ki-kun!"

"Usagi-chan! How was your day?"

"Great, she winked at him. And yours?"

"You made it wonderful", he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush in an irresistible way.

"So are you feeling oh so strong and courageous?"

"I guess so...why?"

"Then how about supped tonight with my family?"

"It would be perfect! Your mom's a great cook and-"

Mamoru, who had been completely forgotten, raised an eyebrow when he saw his maybe ex-best friend freeze suddenly.

"Do you mean as…"

"Yes, Motoki… as my boyfriend."

Mamoru's curiosity grew bigger as he watched the two looking at each other nervously. Motoki's face was pale and Usagi was biting her lower lip, waiting for a reaction.

"Well! It can't be that bad… I mean, it's not like if Kenji's gonna shoot ME of all people"

Motoki said that with a little too much energy and fake smile, but then Usagi laughed.

Mamoru thanked God, the stars, little birds, _everything_ that she could still laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I'll hide his shotgun… just in case. I don't want holes in your gorgeous body", she said with a seductive smile. With that, the tension between the couple disappeared.

"Sure honey. See you at five"

"Love you", she said and gave her boyfriend a peck on a cheek before heading out of the arcade.

Mamoru frowned slightly. From all the time, she hadn't even glance at him. It left him kind of empty, but he couldn't understand why, so he chased his dark and messy thoughts away.

"Who is Kenji and did I just understood that this may be the last time I see you?"

"Kenji's her father… Wait, I won't talk to you until you tell her how sorry you are."

"Ah, come on, you owe me."

"What for?"

"Remember? Ann."

Motoki remembered and chuckled at the memory of Mamoru taking one of his fan girls on a date to make her see the wrong side of Motoki… to end up being Ann's new crush.

"Hey! It was a good opportunity for you to go out with a girl!"

"It could have been a good opportunity for you too", replied the bitter man.

"Aaaah, come on, I was in love with Usagi since so long! No one can compare to her."

"Why's that?"

"She's not your typical girl. She lights up a room just by her smile. She's friendly to everyone."

"I meant physically, dude."

"Oh, Kami-sama, you're so superficial. But even on that point, Usagi is definitively the best. With her wide blue eyes and her silky golden hair, she looks like an angel sent from heaven. And she has this warm aura that makes you want to be near her… hey, I mean, I'm so happy she likes me back! Here, take this coffee. I don't owe you anymore."

Mamoru nodded, without adding another word. What could he probably reply? Motoki _was_ right. Even _he_, Usagi's biggest hater and enemy, liked the feeling that their daily arguments provided him. This feeling that he wasn't this lonely kid that grew up without any goal, but someone. It was really funny, and he would never admit it. Because he hated her with all his soul. Because he needed to hate her. But now that his best friend was dating her, he needed to actually stop all of the fighting. But he would have anyway; he didn't want an argument to end up like the one 4 days ago. He chased the memory away. He had been pretty lucky: there had been no attack from the Dark Kingdom since then.

"Mamoru-kun… I was kind of wondering…"

"Yeah, what?"

"The reason why you don't date…"

"Hum… yeah?", he answered, uncertain.

"Is it because you're gay?"

The dark haired man spitted out his coffee and started coughing, but not loud enough to ignore the words that the arcade clerk spoke.

"I mean, I'd be totally fine with it… except if you had a crush on me. Oh! Is that… is that the reason why I'm the only person you hang around… the reason why you come so often to the arcade when you never play any game? OOOH!!! I'M SORRY!!! I guess you didn't want me to find out that way!!! But Mamoru-kun… I'm in love with Usagi… There, have an another coffee as a prize of consolation."

It took Mamoru a few moments to regain his composure. God, that man had as much imagination as Odango Atama.

'_Guess they really are meant to be'_, he told himself before explaining to Motoki that, no, he was not gay and no, he hadn't fall for him. He winced while saying it.

"But then, can you name me at least ONE girl you'd go out with?"

"Sailor Moon…?"

"No, I mean a real, accessible person."

'_Then it's no use telling him Princess of the Moon…'_

He seriously had to give it a thought. He didn't watch girls. He barely noticed them. And he certainly never talked to them… except a certain Tsukino.Usagi

'_Ah! That's it! Tell him "Your girlfriend", you baka! Wait- she does have nice looking friend._'

"O-Usagi's friends aren't bad, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess they are. Who's your favourite?"

"I don't know…"

When Motoki started to talk about each of them, Mamoru thought he was saved. Until…

"I KNOW!", the blond sang with joy.

"And what do you know?"

"I can organize a double date! Usagi and me, you and Rei-san! How about it?"

"You're kidding right?"

"And you're not gay, right?"

"Of course I'm not!!!"

"Then it's perfect!"

Mamoru groaned and let his head fall in his hand. That wasn't good!

Or maybe he could just scare her off with his green jacket and enormous ego.

He grinned to himself.

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. Girls getting ready

_Thanks a lot for reviewing... and of course, I'll write a lot more- tis almost Spring Break! I would like you to give me ideas if you have some. Of course, I know where my story is heading, but I can always slip something. _

_Enjoy!_

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 4**

When she woke up this morning, Rei was as happy as she could be.

There hadn't been any youma attack since a week, and she was getting a date with Mamoru Chiba, the hottest college guy in town. Now, how great is life?

Of course, it would have been better if Mamoru had asked her. But he did not; it wasn't even his idea. In fact, he wasn't even interested in looking for a girlfriend. However, Motoki decided he needed one. So he arranged a double date with Usagi and himself, and Mamoru and herself.

She smiled.

'_That way, there will be no awkward silences. Usagi is my best friend, and Motoki is Mamoru best friend. So, it's for the best, right?"_

But then again, she reconsidered. Like if she didn't want to be all happy about it.

First, there was the fact that if Mamoru didn't want her, Motoki will keep trying among her group of friends. Usagi's friends.

Second, she was wondering how it would go, with Mamoru and Usagi in the same room. She was no fool. She knew that Mamoru had told her something not right, from the way Usagi lost herself in thoughts when she saw him, with pain written all over her eyes. But when Rei would ask her about it, she would laugh and deny.

Third… she was frightened at the idea of having to watch Usagi and Motoki kiss and act mushy with a guy that didn't care for her: he barely knew her!

And there was something else… something she could not get her finger on, something telling her it was all wrong.

She tried to push it away. All the doubts, all the inner fights, all negative things.

A knock at her door interrupt all of it.

But the person who entered made her nervous.

"Ohayo, Rei-san. Whatcha doing?"

"Preparing… trying to find an outfit. For my… date."

"Oh."

Nothing more. She squeezed her hands, watching Yuuichiro face fall.

"Well… you should wear this red skirt you bought last weekend with your white top. You look amazing in it."

"Thanks…"

"Sooo, who's the lucky guy?"

"Mamoru Chiba. And I am the lucky girl", she answered. She saw her friend wince as he tried to laugh it off.

"Believe me. This guy as good looks, good grades, good wallet, good future, but he does not have the sweetness or the smile you have. If you see that he doesn't deserve it, don't let him have it from you. Now, I'll let you alone… good luck, Rei-san."

She mumbled a good bye without lifting her eyes from her shoes. She didn't want to meet Yuuichiro kind eyes. How could he see such things in her? How could he call her sweet, when she always complained to him about everything? How could he tell how beautiful her smile is, when she only laugh at his expenses?

She didn't want to know. Not now.

Now, she would get prepared to date the famous Mamoru Chiba.

In the Tsukino home, there was no such thing as doubts and worry. Usagi was singing while getting prepared. Kenji was a bit uneasy about it: he was going against all of his convictions by letting his little girl date an older guy… but on the other side, it was Motoki, who he had total confidence in. This guy would never hurt his daughter, that's for sure.

Ikkuko was giving advice to Usagi and laughed as the teenager tried to memorize them all.

Shingo watched everything with disgust.

'_Why does Dad let mom give tips to Usagi about how she should act to get a kiss? This is just unbelievable… she won't even argue with me, because she have to put her make up. Ridiculous.'_

And Shingo discovered that he didn't want his sister to grow up and ignore him. Sure, he wouldn't admit it, but he liked her enough. Behind the teasing, he knew that his sibling cared for him. But now, she wouldn't even look at him. She was ready to go, away from him.

"Oi, airhead! "

"You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, Ou-ou-ou, Honey!"

'_Good Lord, she's singing Grease. I knew we should have rent something that didn't contain songs….'_

"ODANGO!"

"Oh yes indeed-yes indeed."

"USAGI!!!"

"Shingo? What is it?"

There it was. The concern he was looking for. The bright, ready-to-help smile, heart warming that his sis' performed so sincerely.

"Don't you forget something?"

"Uh? What?"

"Your head."

"You silly brat! I don't have time. Gotta go. Good-bye!", she said as she kissed him quickly and wave to their parents. He made a face, but smiled when she turned around.

It was his sister and no one could change that.

He wouldn't let them, anyway.


	5. On with the date!

_Here I go with the double-date… this will be a very long one. Stay with me 'til the end ._

'_Thoughts' _"Spoken"

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 5**

Usagi arrived in the park before everyone. No, it wasn't extra-motivation. Her house just happened to be close.

'_I wonder if Motoki chose it on purpose so he would be sure that I wouldn't be late… naaah, that would be more like Mamoru to think like that. Motoki said that he picked the park because everyone knew about it…'_

He was right. Who didn't know the park, with its rose garden and big lake? But they weren't staying long. No boat ride or picnic today, they would only gather here and then head for the cinema. Smart Motoki thought it well; Rei and Mamoru wouldn't tease her that way.

Well. Here she was, 10 minutes early.

"This is a first", she mumbled. "Now, what do I do?"

She looked around and noticed a big tree that just seemed to beg for someone to climb him. She smiled widely. The view from the top was surely something! Happy she didn't wear a skirt but shorts, she started her scaling.

'_God it's easy! I feel like if I did that all my life!'_

When she couldn't go higher, she settled on a solid branch. She had guessed right; the sight was breathtaking! The lake looked deeper, the flowers different colors was magic. She could see people walking.

"Motoki!", she called as she saw her boyfriend. She tried to come down, only to be confronted to the fact that she didn't know how. She looked to the ground and realized just how high she was. If she jumped, Sailor Moon or not, it would leave some bad injuries. She was too high… way too high. She let out a piercing scream.

"MOTOKI!!!! HELP ME!!! I'M STUCK HERE!!!"

"Usa-chan? What are you doing in a tree?", he shouted back.

"JUST HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She saw Rei and Mamoru appear out of nowhere. '_Great. They are SO gonna laugh at me!'_

She observed as Motoki pointed her to the newcomers and started to talk as they laugh.

'_Please Kami! I won't climb any more trees! I won't kill Mamoru and Rei! I WANNA GET DOWN!"'_

"What?!"

Mamoru, as a gentleman, had pick Rei up at her shrine. But after the polite greetings, they had walk in an uncomfortable silence with few attempts for a conversation that didn't work out. None of them knew what to say… that was, of course, until Motoki told them that Usagi was stuck in a tree. They had the exact reaction: an unbelieving "What?!" at the exact same time, a look up to see the panicking teenager and they both broke out laughing.

"Come on guys, that's not nice! Focus and give me an idea to get her down!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Uneasy under the boy's glare, they both quiet down.

"Usagi-chan, don't panic, okay? We'll get you down soon", promised Rei.

"DON'T PANICK?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE OUT THERE ARE YOU!?"

"WELL OF COURSE I'M NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO CLIMB TREE WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COME BACK DOWN!"

"REI! YOU MEANIE!"

"Okay, that's enough…", Mamoru interrupted "We need to think of a way to…help her."

He thought for a moment and grinned slyly. "O… Usagi! Jump and I'll catch you!"

Motoki and Rei stared at him incredulously. _'THAT's the great idea of the smart Mamoru Chiba?"_

"NO!!! YOU WON'T!!! YOU WOULD LET ME CRASH!"

"Usa, calm down!" Motoki cut. "I'm going to get you, alright? Just calm down."

"Y'know… better call the firemen", Rei suggested.

"You do that if I can't come down."

"But if you can't come down, then they'll have more problems getting you _two _down. Better stay on the ground with us and wait."

"Yeah, Mamoru, that's a rational solution. But I _don't want_ to be rational if that means that my little Usagi is up there, alone and scared to death!"

With that, he started climbing. Mamoru sighed and turned to look at Rei. To his surprise, she was smiling tenderly, looking at the tree.

"Rei-san? Why are you smiling… aren't you worried for your friend?"

The raven haired girl snapped back to reality.

"Worried? For Usagi-chan? Oh, come on, she had been through worse than that."

"Really? And what were you smiling about…?"

"I'm happy for her."

"Why? She's stuck in a tree."

"Yeah." Again, she smiled with a dreamy look. "Usagi and Motoki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Mamoru followed her gaze to the top of the tree where, effectively, the couple was kissing- or probably more like making out. Instantly, his fist clenched and every part of his body seemed to itch. He hadn't a single clue why, but he wanted to scream and throw something at his friend. '_Why?!? Must be because she's too young for him!'_

He couldn't take his eyes off them as she snuggled in his arms. _'I don't know why…but this feels so wrong!'_

Usagi was melting in her boyfriend kiss. "You're a lifesaver!", she whispered.

When he smiled back at her, question popped in her mind. _'Could he be Tuxedo Kamen? That would be so great!'_ She hugged him tighter but couldn't find the special warmth of the masked hero. _'I should have guessed. Tuxedo has black hair.' _She looked lovingly at her love. _'At least I know the color of _his_ eyes. Honest chestnut eyes… filled with nothing mysterious. Simple love, concern, worry…'_

Worry… it came back to her that she was _still _stuck in a tree.

"MOTOKI!!!! I WANNA GET DOWN!!"

'_Shit…' _"Well…there, why don't we try to get down by ourselves?"

"I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"No, Usa-chan, you won't die… you just have to calm down… do you trust me?"

"I… I do… but I'm scared, dammit!!!"

"Now, we've got a date to go on. Just do what I tell you to do."

Motoki kissed her lightly then started to climb down, which showed to be extremely difficult because Usagi was always stepping on his fingers. However, after a while, they were finally walking on the lawn, safe and sound (except for Motoki's bruised hands).

"USAGI! Why didn't you just stay sit?" Rei reproached.

"Well… I was early… and I didn't know what to do while waiting…"

"Figure. You're always late", Rei mumbled.

"And then I saw this tree. I thought that the view had to be amazing, so I just decided to go take a look. It was really easy getting up, so I didn't think I'd have a problem to get down."

"But you had", Mamoru completed.

"As a matter of fact! I was too scared to miss a branch and fall! This was WAY high!"

"I really could have caught you, Odango."

"Maybe you could have…", she accorded doubtfully. "But I'm sure you would have found it more funny not to."

"Look… I'm sorry for… hmm for everything I… everything I've said", Mamoru stammered guiltily. He relaxed a little when his best friend smiled thankfully and Rei nodded with a little smile of understanding.

"You really are?", she asked, suspiciously.

"Errr yes. I didn't mean it. Not a word. I was just… feeling sick and tired. I'm sorry."

'_Oh boy… I told her she was a waste of time and life! Like if that's enough… I should be begging on my knees I wanted forgiveness. But I come up with a lame excuse. I wonder if it's even possible to make her forgive me… '_

Usagi eyed her worst enemy, Japan #1 jerk, as he chewed on his bottom lip, waiting for her to say something. _'What should I do about this? What he told me was beyond limits but… everyone deserves a second chance, ne?'_

"I forgive you."

"Look, I know- WHAT?!"

"I said, I forgive you.", she repeated. "But there's one condition."

'_I knew she couldn't forgive me that easily'_, he sighed mentally._ 'It's just impossible. What will she tell me to do? What can she ask me to do??'_

"Hum… alright, sure… what is it?"

"Don't call me Odango again. _Ever _again."

"What?? That's ALL?"

"Well… yes. You said it was because you were sick. Maybe it's not true", she added as she saw his eyes widen. "But you _did_ look like you had a rough night. I can understand that. So, you agree or not?"

"Yes. Of course." _'This girl is not human… or she has no imagination.'_

She smiled contently and stretched out a hand. When he shook it in agreement, he felt his heart beating faster and his body tense. She must have felt it too, because she stiffened and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Sooooo! One thing's done! Let's get going, ok?", Motoki said cheerfully. He slid his arm around his little bunny waist and kissed gently her head. She faked a smile and passed her arm around him too. _'That was weird… what just happened when I touched the baka's hand?'_

She tried to reason herself. It was nothing. She turned to talk to Rei. She was the only person around she did not have strange feelings about, after all.

"Hey, Rei-chan! How about we also make a truce?"

"Oh yeah, Odango-chan? And why's that?"

"Well, Pyro, I think it's a lovely day and it would be great to appreciate it fully."

"Hum, guess you're right, Odango…I'll try not to remember you your flaws for today."

"How nice of you! Look, let's just be normal friends for the date."

"Ok. Just for the date, that is."

Both of them nodded and hugged. Motoki was a bit disappointed when Usagi didn't come back to his side, but said nothing. If his love wanted to chat with her best friend all the way to the movies, he'd let her. But he'd gain her back during the film, he promised himself.

"So, Rei-chan, where did you find this cute little skirt? It looks so nice on you!"

"Thanks, Usagi-chan. But I don't think it would on you. No offence meant!"

"None taken. You're right; red is definitively _your _color. Too bad it doesn't match with Mamoru ugly green jacket."

She looked at the thing with narrow eyes. The man might be studying in a great college and may get the best marks, but he was more than left behind when it came to fashion.

"I heard you", Mamoru informed her.

"Good! Take my advice: burn it. Or someone will", she winked at Rei. She knew her friend also found it was an insult to fashion and Sailor Mars would have no problem to burn it.

"Over my dead body."

"You know, you two dressed like that could pass as Christmas elves", she mused. "Care to tell him that I'm still young enough to have gifts? I didn't have one this year but I _was_ a nice girl!", she pouted. Rei considered replying to the last point, but they agreed not to argue.

"Hum… Usagi… you don't really believe in Santa, do you?"

The question had come from Mamoru, and Usagi's expression immediately changed from her kidding pout to seriousness.

"What? Of course I do."

"Wake up, O-Usagi. People have been to the North Pole. They would surely have noticed a giant factory!"

"It's _invisible_, you silly."

Rei and Motoki watched helplessly. They couldn't say to cute-childish Usagi that Santa wasn't real, but they couldn't say he was. So they took a step back, and continued watching.

"Look, it's impossible that some old man spend his time making toys and that he can give them to every child in the world in one night."

"No it's not! Nothing's impossible! Santa Claus is NOT a lie!"

"Can you prove it?"

Mamoru smirked when she stopped and frowned. There, the angel had fallen from her cloud of dreams. He grinned and started to walk toward his friend and his date.

"Santa Claus is real in the heart of the believers. Having faith is more important than having proof."

The quiet voice made him jump and turn back.

"Is that so? So you can't prove he does exist."

"You don't understand, do you? Just like people believe in God, just like little girls wait for their Prince Charming, just like little kids put their fallen teeth under their pillow at night. And just like people trust Sailor Moon to defeat evil."

"Usagi-chan, it's enough." Rei said when she mentioned Sailor Moon. Her friend could slip on that one! But Usagi barely heard her. Mamoru, for his part, smiled when she talked about the girl he saved almost every night. If they had to argue about Sailor Moon, he would be way ahead of her.

If only he knew.

"O-Usagi, I don't see what Sailor Moon does on your list. She's real and we can prove it."

'_I should know.'_ he added to himself.

"No, she's not."

"What???"

Usagi smiled a little. The three of them had yelled that in perfect synchronisation.

"Sailor Moon is not real. She's just a disguise with a name. Just like every senshi, just like Tuxedo Kamen. Nobody knows who they are because they never told anybody. Sailor Moon figures in no registers or school list. People don't care. I mean, yes, they are curious. But they don't really want to know, as long as the Sailor Scouts keep saving them."

She paused for a moment, to gather her ideas. Between what was in her mind and what was coming out of her mouth, the organization got lost. They were all looking at her with bewilderment.

"But what I guess my point is… people don't know where the monsters come from, or who the people who fight them are. But they can still trust the Senshi. It's all about faith and trust. I trust any senshi or Tuxedo Kamen with my life."

She stopped once again and saw that they were still shocked. _'Did I say something I shouldn't have??', _she wondered. It made sense in her mind…

"Well… don't you?", she asked tentatively.

Rei blinked and then smiled warmly at her friend. _'That was deep… That's a good thing that her normal speeches as Sailor Moon aren't that long…'_

"Of course I do."

"Yeah, you said it yourself. Everyone trust Sailor Moon to save the day!", Motoki added on a lighter tone. _'That really was deep. Usagi is truly someone special…'_

"And what exactly makes you think that they would save _you_ of all people?", Mamoru taunted. _'That was way too deep for Odango. Wonder if she read that somewhere…have to check that.' _

Rei and Motoki shoot him a death glare. However, the victim of his teasing just shrugged.

"I know it."

Yes, she knew it. What a creep like Mamoru thought about it didn't matter. She had Tuxedo Kamen to save her as Sailor Moon, and now she even had Motoki to save her as Usagi.

"Tuxedo Kamen surely has other thing to do than to save some clumsy cry baby like you."

'_But he does at every fight',_ Usagi smiled inwardly.

"How would you know?", Motoki frowned.

"I just do… now, let's get going, ok?"

And so they went. They chose Spider Man 2. Seeing a superhero hero with a double life seemed appropriate after the debate -on which they agreed that Usagi was right...even if they still didn't believe in Santa. Her explanations didn't link very well, but with the movie, they had to agree with her. Spiderman really was only a disguise that could be thrown away when its owner decided to. When they came out of the dark room at the end, they were all lost in thoughts.

'_I wonder how Usagi's really feeling when people talk about Sailor Moon like the greatest person in the world and then insult _her._ It must be hard for her not to tell anyone.'_

'_I wonder if little Odango is jealous of Sailor Moon. That would explain why she insist on the fact that Sailor Moon isn't real. Poor girl, to go as far as to steal Sailor Moon hairstyle…'_

'_I wonder if Usa-chan is hiding something from me. She was so serious and she seemed hurt about something…if only I could help her!'_

'_Maybe Mamoru-baka's right… if Tuxedo Kamen knew who I really was, he would be so disgusted! If anyone knew, would they stop trusting Sailor Moon?'_

They all said good-bye absently, and separated in two different directions.

Rei and Mamoru were walking in the same nervous silence they had in the morning. They both wanted to say the same thing, but didn't know how.

Rei sighed. _'Let's get this over with…'_

"Mamoru-san?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to know that I had a good time today…"

"Yes, me too…"

"But I don't want to do this again. I mean you and me, trying to act like a couple."

Mamoru sighed of relief as he didn't have to say it and that she actually did. However, Rei misunderstood it and thought it was of sadness.

"Not that I don't like you! You are handsome and interesting, it just…"

"Doesn't feel right. I know, Rei-san. I'm no fool. I can feel it too."

"Great", she sighed. "Maybe we can be friends?"

"Yeah, that would work out… Rei-chan."

"Well, here we are, Mamoru-kun. Hope your next double-date will be better."

"Better?"

"Yes, more… right? As a date."

"I don't really know if I can really feel like on a date with Odango and my best friend all in love…"

"I know what you mean… but you promised not to call her that again."

"Well! _You_ call her that!"

"I didn't say she was a WASTE OF LIFE, buddy! Look, I call her that, but I CARE about her! She forgave you, as you wished, and you agreed not to call her that again. She could have ask much more!"

"I know… I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Should be. Now, good night, Mamoru-kun."

"Good night, Rei-chan", he replied and pecked her on the cheek.

She blushed a little and turned away as he did.

On the other side of the town, Motoki and Usagi were walking hand in hand, chatting about the movie.

"I wonder how someone can stop being a superhero like that! It looks so fun!"

"Well, I think that it must be heavy for someone, having to save everyone and not to tell a soul."

"Huh? Well, he can tell people near him. It's not like if it's a problem."

"Yeah, but if he does, his close ones will be in danger!"

"Ok, he can't tell anybody… but is that enough to want to stop saving people?? It's kind of selfish."

"Yes, it is… and he realized it. It's quite a big choice to make. Saving people's life, or saving your own."

Motoki observed his girlfriend for a moment. There it was. The same hidden pain from earlier.

"Usagi, is something wrong?"

"No, thanks for walking me home… but I don't think you should walk be to the door."

"Huh? We're already…why?"

"My dad", she smiled apologetically. "Now, Motoki-kun… I had a great day. Thanks for coming up for me in the tree. And, yes, I saw your bruised hands… Sorry about that!"

"Eeeh… it was nothing. Not your fault…Anyway… I had a great time too. Do you think your dad can see us where we are, Usa?"

The blond girl giggled and shook her head no. Pleased, Motoki leaned toward and kissed her good-bye, before turning back and leaving.

When Rei entered cautiously in the temple, Yuichiro was there, looking the spot were Mamoru and her had been talking.

"I assumed you had a good day, Rei-san."

"Well… Kind of. But it's not what you think…"

"Oh? And what do you think I think?"

"I mean, me and Mamoru , we are not…""

At the same moment, Usagi was jumping to her house, light-headed from the kiss she just shared with one of her dream guy (you guess it, the other being Tuxedo Kamen), when she heard a familiar voice screaming in horror.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! HELP!"_


	6. Spiderman attacks!

_I'm sorry guys... I know I said I would post earlier... and I also meant it to be longer... however, I hope this is good enough of an apology? _

_Don't forget to review! I'm always happy to get them and I also get more inspiration ;) Thanks to all the one who did, I really appreciate it._

_Enjoy! _

_Dudly -xxx-_

**

* * *

**

**Impossible isn't Usagi- chapter 6**

Usagi quickly ran toward the voice, every sense in alarm. _'Please God… It can't be!'_

But there it was. And it was for sure the most disgusting monster she had seen so far.

It had eight long, creepy, hairy legs and a deformed (and also hairy) man chest. His face was covered by messy (and probably dirty) long hair, but you could see three eyes, glowing in red.

It also smelled bad…like some meat you would have forgotten for a few days.

'_Half-spider and half-man… HAH! Now that's funny! Like in Spiderman!' _

She would have beamed in self-satisfaction for actually getting the joke if she hadn't catch a glimpse of the man who was getting his life energy drained.

'_Drained?? What about the rainbow crystals?'_

"MOTOKI-KUN!", she squealed when she recognize him. "Oh, you scumbag of the Dark Kingdom! I won't forgive you on that one!" _'Not that I forgave any of your little friends…'_

She observed sadly her sweetheart face, twisted in pain. Could he see her? He seemed to have his eyes shut. _'Apparently none of the two heard me. Does it have ears anyway?!'_

She took her communicator and sent a call to her senshi.

"Hayaku!!! Spiderman is draining Motoki's energy near my house. I'll handle him 'til you're there but please HURRY!", she hissed.

With more determination she ever had, she raised her hand in the air and shouted.

"MOON PRISM POWER- MAKE UP!"

Rei cursed under her breath when her communicator went off. I mean, she had things to explain to Yuichiro! But then, her friend's desperate words came to her ears.

'_What the? She's supposed to wait until we answer to make sure it's okay…Motoki?!'_

"Coming", she replied quietly. When she looked up, she saw Yuichiro questioning eyes.

"Rei-san? Is Motoki attacked by a monster?", he asked tentatively.

"Yuichiro… Look, I need to go. Let's talk some other time, ok?"

"What!? No way you're going near some dangerous monsters!"

"Yuichiro! I _have_ to go!"

She tried to walk away, but the young man caught her wrist. The nerve!

"I'm sure Sailor Moon can save Motoki and Usagi. You'll go later to see if they're okay."

"No she can't! Let go off me. Now."

Yuichiro shivered under her death glare. _'She's so scary! But I won't let her get hurt…'_

"Rei-san, I know you are afraid for your friend…", he started hesitantly.

"THEN LET ME GO! Don't make me force you to!"

'_Usagi NEEDS me! I can't loose time like this!'_

"I don't want to hurt you, Yuichiro. But if you don't let me go, I might."

The guy dropped her wrist instantly, eyes as wide as saucer. He watched her leave, faster than any human being.

'_She's the strangest thing I've seen in my life. Kami, it's her third award! You'd think that she'd stop once she earned the Scariest…'_

Because first of all, she was the cutest.

Motoki wasn't fully conscious of what was happening. One moment he was lightly walking away from his dear Usa-chan, the other he was in a death grip of a stinking monster. He felt dead tired and didn't want to waste energy to make his brain analyze things, but…

He was sure his sunshine was standing there, on the corner, he even heard her say his name. He had to close his eyes when a bright light surrounded her, blinding him.

But when he bravely opened his eyes again, it was Sailor Moon, posing and making a speech.

His brain just didn't want to help him through this one. _'Curse it. I'll try to understand if I survive…but for now…' _Images of his rabbit danced in his mind. If he had to die, it would be thinking of _her_. Not that he wanted to die but…

Sailor Moon had given a long, furious speech to the youma, but he didn't even look at her.

"HEY BUDDY!!!! OVER HERE YOU DIRTY MONSTER!"

No reaction.

'_So it really doesn't have ears…Wonder how the Dark Kingdom communicates with them.'_

She thought it might create problems, but she understood. The last monster reverted back to his human self after laughing so hard about her and Tuxedo Kamen's speech on the importance of toilet paper (the monster's weapon) and how it must not be use for evil cause.

'_Was it that funny?'_

Her subconscious didn't have the time to nod, for the evil Spiderman had finally noticed her. It grinned like a fool and started laughing, and evil laugh off-key.

"Oh and what's so funny you freak?!"

The youma didn't hear her, but he still answered her by releasing Motoki to throw her an energy blast, that Sailor Moon ducked without problems. She leaped on the wall, and glare at him.

"Had fun? Well, it's my turn!", she warned, once again forgetting it couldn't hear her. She took off her tiara, and called her line. She threw it as professionally as she could, but Spiderman hit it off with one of his leg.

'_NOW WHAT!?', _her mind shrieked in panic. _'Ok…need to calm down…the others will be here soon…and I used to dust those craps alone, at the beginning'_

Not that she was good. Her first appearances as the famous superhero were kind of sad.

She wailed, she klutz out, she was scared stiff. She thought she was in a nightmare.

But she saw him.

He didn't belong in a nightmare. He was too dreamy, with his mysterious smile and raven hair shining in the moonlight.

Starting then, every daydream was spent trying to figure out what color his eyes were.

Not green, doesn't fit with the black hair. Brown was too common. Maybe blue. A deep and mysterious blue…

But now, the only eyes she could see were big, loving and honest chestnut eyes.

She was used to be saved by her crush…

But now, she had to save the man she loved from getting killed.

And her tiara didn't even work.

Her friends still weren't there to help her punish the damn thing.

Was Motoki alright? She was scared to attract the youma attention on him if she tried to go and help him. He was out of her sight…

What could she possibly do?

She didn't even blink as a new energy blast was coming toward her.


	7. My hero

_So, I tried to make it as quickly as possible like you asked me to. I'll try to send in the next chapter soon enough, but I'll be a bit busy this weekend (hehe, b-day celebrations)._

_The more reviews I get, the faster I write. So thanks to the reviewers, especially Counterfeating Shakespeare. Always love your reviews, they're so helpful : )_

_Enjoy! _

_Dudly -xx-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impossible isn't Usagi- chapter 7 **

Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, had arrived a little after Sailor Moon attack, so he didn't see the pitiful failure. What he saw was a spaced out Sailor Moon and a focused youma. But the youma wasn't focus on her or on something around, it seemed to be focused on something in his head.

_'Where is Zoicite? Did he take the crystal before Sailor Moon could?'_

Curious to see the following of the situation, he stayed in his tree, hidden from all eyes, but indeed ready to save the golden haired hero if needed.

And it was needed soon, as an energy blast was directed right on her and she didn't even seem to care.

So he jumped to save her, or at least try to.

"WHAT!?" _'Oh now that's great! Stupid cape stuck in the tree... how did I manage that!?'_

He pulled on it, try to tear it, but the thing seemed to be as magical as his entire disguise...

He loved his magic roses and outstretching cane.

He found quite useful that his mask never fell out.

But that his damn cape didn't tear up because of some magic material...

He could de-transform and there'd be no more cloak, but he wouldn't be quick enough to reach Sailor Moon. He cursed and swore and cursed again and swore again.

_'Dammit!'_

He closed his eyes as the life threatening attack approached the still girl.

At the exact same moment, Usagi closed her eyes, giving up to fate... only to be pushed away from the blast in the arms of a man.

Her eyes flew open, wondering who it was. It was not Tuxedo Kamen-like to push her. It was not his smell, and the chest her face was stuck on was not wearing a tuxedo. She looked up and a mask didn't cover half of the face of her saviour. It didn't cover anything at all, for it was not there. She met his eyes.

Big, loving and honest chesnut eyes.Worried and relieved. Hazy, but determinate. Not a bit of mystery or coldness.

God, she loved those eyes! Those eyes that were lively (_'thanks god'_) and caring.

But something in the picture was wrong.

She was Sailor Moon, not Usagi, at this moment. Tuxedo Kamen should be the one to rescue her, shouldn't he? She instantly felt unfaithful to her boyfriend, which had just risked his life saving hers, for thinking about the handsome hero of her nights.

And she came back to the start. She was Sailor Moon now. Why were Motoki's eyes sparkling with tenderness? Did he know?

He smiled down at her. "Shh, it's alright. Y'know, I'm glad I could save you twice today"

Her eyes opened wider. He knew. Since when?

"I'm not sure I saw things right... but if I did, then you would be my Usagi. Maybe I was dreaming or seeing things, but indeed, you really look like her... Usa-chan?"

Her breath caught as she searched for an answer. Could she lie to him as he just saved her life _again_? But could she really tell him the truth?

"Hmm... thanks for saving my life...", she began, unsure.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Moon sighed of relief. Even in the bubble fog, she could see clearly her friends coming to her rescue and beating the crap out of Evil Spideman.

"There is my cue", she apologized to Motoki. She stood up and walked away, but she blushed slightly when she heard him whisper "That's my girl"

Tuxedo Kamen, who had de-transformed and re-transformed, was not too happy with the unfolding events. Of course, he was happy that the leader of the Sailor Senshi was safe and sound, but why was his best friend, who was most likely to chicken out and run away from any fight, the one to save her?

This was not right... no normal guy would try to save the superhero who saved the world on a daily basis! But Motoki did. What if he did get hurt or killed? Usagi would cry her heart out and from what he remembered; Motoki would have given everything up for the ever-happy child to stop crying. Nobody could stand the sight of a broken Usagi, and neither could he.

He saw the two of them exchange a few words, and then the air was filled with bubbles, Sailor Mercury's signature. Fire and thunder stroke the monster, and Sailor Moon took her tiara to dust him, like she used to.

_'Dust him? Wasn't this thing human!?'_, they all thought.

"Moon tiara, Action!", she called and threw with a calculated aim. It turned to dust and she smiled in contentment.

"What?! No rainbow crystal, no Zoicite, but the monster drained _his_ energy", she explained and pointed a dazzled Motoki. The senshi all nodded and gathered around her. Tuxedo Kamen didn't show up, but decided to go back home. No rainbow crystal, no point to stay... he would discuss the night with Motoki some other time.

"Mercury, scan him and see if he's alright. I think he took a part of the attack that was aimed at me, but I can't really tell."

Sailor Mercury did as she was told and found injuries, as Sailor Moon said.

"Ok, Motoki-kun, listen to me. You'll go back home, clean up your wounds with alcohol and bind them up. Go see a doctor if you start to have fever, but if you don't, that won't be necessary. Got it?"

Motoki blinked and slowly nod.

"Will you need some help to walk home? Your legs should be able to move well, but it might still be painful", she added after seeing he was not moving. Instead, he was analyzing her, which made her feel uneasy.

"You really would make a good doctor... smart and kind...", he mused and Mercury flushed. "You know what? This is perfect."

All four girls were wondering what he was talking about. Was he hallucinating or whatever? He had a silly grin glued on his face.

"Ami-chan, you're Mamoru's next date"


	8. Curiosity is not good

_Hey, I know it's been a while since the last update… gomen! I was busy reading Prince of Tennis fics and working my mind on a new story that's meant to be a one shot… So the two just meddle with my inspiration… The next one won't take that much time I hope…_

_Enjoy, _

_Dudly –xx-_

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 8**

"Ami-chan, you're Mamoru's next date!"

The senshi stared at him blankly, and then blinked.

Sailor Moon cursed her luck that her boyfriend was smarter than anyone in the city. But then again… he wasn't a genius; it was the Tokyo people that were kind of dumb.

The odando'ed superhero sighed. How she liked those dumb people!

As her cheerful and ever-happy self, she didn't see any point in denial. Motoki was someone you can trust. But she _was_ the Leader of the Senshi, and Luna would scratch her eyes out if she did something reckless. She turned to her best friends and sighed again.

"Sailor Moon… what… did you…", Mercury stammered, face all flushed.

From anger that Usagi might have revealed their secret? Or shyness that someone that she saw almost everyday knew that she jumped around at night in a very short skirt? Or maybe anger toward Motoki that he suggested a date with the baka… but that was more like Usagi, not Ami.

"What? Don't look at me like that. He came up with that on his own. Y'know I wouldn't make him believe such silly things. I'm such a bad liar!"

There was a pleading for help in her tone that her friends knew too well. They all got the message (she couldn't give him a convincing lie) but they didn't know better.

" Hum...Beside…", she began slowly, when none of them spoke "Maybe he fell on his head or something… he called me a rabbit. Can your scan indicate things like that, Mercury?"

Unsure relief washed over the face of the blunette and she awkwardly took out her mercury laptop. She analyze the man once again and started writing data in it. Her eyes narrowed more and more. She seemed very annoyed at her mini-computer and groaned before closing it.

"The chances that your fall has affected your brain are very low… so I think that you are in shock. It happens often, you were almost killed. What you need is sleep, and a lot of water. You may want to watch TV, but don't stay up too late…"

Motoki frowned. "Ami, I saw Usagi transform. Drop the act, I don't buy it."

The left-out senshi, Mars and Jupiter, glared at the blond girl. The latter gaped and mouthed 'he was gonna DIE!' as subtly as possible.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Mars asked suspiciously to the determinate Motoki.

"Ye- well, not really, but how many girls in Tokyo have two golden buns at the top of their head? The same beautiful blue eyes? I mean, I screamed and she was there 5 seconds later! And I won't believe that she's incredibly fast, because she can't move out of the way of an energy blast."

Sailor Mars smirked. "Actually, she IS incredibly fast… she's just not used to duck attack of her own. Some other superhero spoils her _way_ too much."

At the insinuation of Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon flushed crimson.

Her boyfriend was about to reply, when she pushed him lightly away.

"Now, now, you need to go REST. There's only a youma per night, usually. So you'll be safe."

When he didn't move, she was beginning to be upset. It was late and her beloved boyfriend was screwing up with her nerves!

"LOOK! You don't certainly don't want to get on Sailor Moon bad side, do you?"

He grinned childishly. Why did she love him again?

"I don't care. Sailor Moon doesn't exist, you know?"

She glared at him. That was so Mamoru-like!

Motoki watched his girlfriend features becoming angrier and more annoyed. He was starting to get why his best friend liked to tease her so much. She was so cute!

He was upset too. He knew what Sailor Mars meant. It was common knowledge that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had a special relationship. Who came out with it, he didn't know but now, it was confirmed.

Hell yes, he was jealous.

"What's wrong, Usa-chan? Why didn't you tell me in first place? Didn't trust me? Or maybe… maybe you didn't want me to know about your romance with Tuxedo Kamen?"

'_That's it… Curiosity killed Motoki-kun'_, she thought bitterly.

"He's not real too… you don't even know the man under the mask."

-SLAP-

"You jerk… who doesn't trust who? Careful with your accusations. You surely will regret them soon."

Her eyes were full of tears. She nodded to her senshi, and leapt up on the roof of a house. Far from him.

Sometimes, the worst situations revealed the best of people. Sometimes not.

The others Sailor Soldiers were by her sides in an instant.

"Say, Mercury… can it really be shock?"

_Confusion_.

"The reason he's acting so out-of-character."

_Discomfort_.

"I don't know… I made up that part…"

"It's ok, Odango, he will be back to normal after a good sleep."

_Lie…_

"Usagi, we'll see tomorrow how things will go. If not, I'll knock some sense into him!"

Tomorrow. _Hope and faith._

"Come on, girl, smile. I'll bake a double-chocolate cake with strawberry if you smile for me."

"Thanks, Mako-chan. It will work out. I'm the champion of love and justice after all!"

Smile. _It's all about hope and faith in the end._


	9. Sharing dreams

_Hi ya! So, this is the 9th chapter of _**Impossible isn't Usagi**_, and to make things clear, Usagi/Sailor Moon is the one who slapped Motoki/Noisy and Jealous Boyfriend._

_Enjoy! _

_Dudly –xx-_

* * *

**Impossible isn't Usagi- C****hapter 9**

When she came back home, entering silently her bedroom by her window, Usagi dropped herself on her bed and took out her locket. The familiar melody filled gently the room, waking up the black cat.

"Usagi?", Luna mumbled sleepingly.

"Oh, Luna… I'm so sorry!", Usagi amended while a lonely tear escaped her eye.

"What? It's ok… hey, what's wrong?"

"He saw me… I didn't mean to, Luna, I swear! But he was gonna die, and I transform, I didn't think he was looking! He was in pain and his eyes were closed shut! But he saw me anyway! And I lied to him because I had to! And now… "

"What now, Usagi?" Luna asked nicely. Her charge didn't make any sense to her, but she seemed very upset.

"I don't know what now, Luna…"

She stop talking, allowing the music to lull her. Poor Luna didn't get the story, but swore to help the sad girl.

"So, how went the date?"

"I had the worst day ever…", Usagi whispered after an hesitation. "I got stuck in a tree, argued with Mamoru-baka, I tripped over my own feet at the movies and dropped my popcorn, missed the best parts of the movie because Motoki decided to kiss me at those moments…"

She paused to blush at the memory.

"Motoki walked me home… not too close indeed, because of dad, and a deaf youma drained his energy… then I came… and I transformed… and he saw me… I called the others and tried to handle the monster the time they'd came. My tiara didn't work though, and he almost got me the second time he attacked me… but then…"

Usagi stopped her story again, as if the continuation didn't make sense to her. Luna sighed.

"Let me guess: Tuxedo Kamen, in all his gorgeous glory, swept you of your feet in front of your boyfriend?"

"No…in fact, it's more like the opposite… even if I don't know for sure if Tuxedo Kamen-sama was there…"

"Maybe he left with a rainbow crystal, leaving the monster there."

The blonde eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"NO! No, there was no crystal! The monster wasn't human and he was draining energy!"

"Oh… well, I don't know. I was contacting Central and he gave me quite a headache… he said he'll come soon with something that will help us but wouldn't tell me anything more… but anyway, your story first."

"Motoki. Motoki saved me. He told me he knew I was Usagi, and I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, the girls arrived at that time and we defeated the youma. Mercury examined him and he told her "Ami-chan, you'll be Mamoru's next date" and I tried to lie but he didn't buy it… he was quite a jerk, and I slapped him. Then we left…"

Luna eyed carefully as the girl spaced out, still gripping firmly the locket.

"What will I do, Luna?"

The cat jumped slightly. Usagi's eyes were lost somewhere, but she repeated her question.

"Maybe you should sleep… we'll see tomorrow"

"It's not right…", she breathed weakly.

"What's not right, Usagi-chan?"

The answer never came because Usagi asleep the moment her head touched her pillow, her locket still clenched in her fist.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi-chan", Luna whispered before snuggling against her.

---

"_Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Why weren't you there tonight?"_

"_I was there."_

"_Really?? You were?"_

"_Would I lie to you?"_

"_I don't know… I guess not… Is it in the superhero code, not to lie? Because if it is, then I don't deserve to be a superhero."_

_The masked man chuckled a bit and smiled indulgently at the babbling Sailor Moon._

"_I don't know if there's a superhero code. If there was, superhero would be supposed to help each others."_

"_And you always save me! See, you're the perfect superhero."_

_The man laughed again, but when he answered, he was frowning slightly._

"_I didn't save you tonight. Another man did."_

_Usagi gasped. She had totally forgotten about Motoki! Anyway, where was she? Why was Tuxedo Kamen with her?_

"_I'm dreaming, right?", she stated sadly when she understood._

"_Yes, Sailor Moon. And so am I."_

"_You mean that we share a dream?"_

"_Hum, yes, I think that's what I mean. We both dream this."_

"_Wow. Quite different than my normal dreams."_

"_Yeah, me too. Normally there's only a Princess asking me to find the ginzuishou…"_

"_So that's how you know about the princess!"_

_Tuxedo Kamen didn't answer. _

"_But, if we're looking for the same thing, why aren't we teaming up?"_

"_The Dark Kingdom too is looking for the ginzouishou, Sailor Moon."_

"_Yeah, but if the Princess appears in your dream, then you should be on our side!"_

"…"

"_Well, what does she looks like?"_

"_I never saw her face… there's always mist in my dreams. But I can tell that she's not that tall, pretty slim, long blond hair."_

_Sailor Moon stayed silent. It was so weird, meeting the real Tuxedo Kamen in her dreams!_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_What?", he asked, taken aback._

"_Well, why tonight? What happened exactly tonight that we are here?"_

"_I don't know. I was a bit upset when I fell asleep. __Were you?"_

"_Yeah… I thought that a good night of rest would bring me answers."_

"_So maybe that's it."_

_The two stopped talking, uncomfortable._

"_Do you think we'll remember this meeting when we'll wake up, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"_

"_Well, I suppose. I rarely forget my dreams…"_

"_Too bad."_

_The mysterious man raised an eyebrow._

"_Do you want to forget it?"_

"_Well… I thought that if we were to forget about it, then I could tell you who I am and ask for advice. You look so smart and wise, I'm sure you could help me."_

"_Maybe you can tell me anyway."_

"_Nu-unh. If you knew, then you'd stop saving me and all. And anyways, I guess that I would forget your advices too."_

"_But maybe that you'd remember them, deep down."_

"_I don't take risks like that. But maybe… if I'm to remember things deep down… then maybe you could help me?"_

"_Go ahead. I owe you one for not saving you tonight…"_

"_Can you… could you… kiss me?", Sailor Moon requested sheepishly._

_This time, two eyebrows shot up. A smile made his way on the surprised face, and the masked hero leant forward._

"_Your wish is my command."_

_His lips touched hers tenderly, and she responded automatically, like out of habit. But she had only kissed Motoki before, and his kisses were nothing like that. They pulled away to breath and she smiled._

"_Right."_

_She moved to kiss him again and her lips touched his in a delightful, knowing way._

_And then she woke up._

---

Her eyes half-open, she noticed that her locket had fallen from her unconscious grip and was playing again.

This time, strange feelings came along with the usual one of melancholy.

She couldn't get her finger on it, but she had the impression something important just took place. Something that she felt like she had done so many times, yet it was like a first time.

It was an annoying feeling, but as she hummed along with the locket, she felt oddly pleased.

After a while, she put the star shaped thing away and went back to sleep.

This time, she dreamt of huge chocolate milkshakes and that Ms. Haruna, Mamoru-baka and Rei would beg her pardon for having been so mean to her. Mamoru-baka would be on his knee and telling her how beautiful she was, how great it was to be around such a genius and would offer her to walk on him when they would reach a large puddle.

Dreaming Usagi turned around and grinned widely.

---

Alone in his apartment, Mamoru, who has just woke up, not remembering his dream for the first time in month, sneezed.

In a few hours, the rest of the town would wake up, and an awkward day would start.

But until then, we'll leave Usagi dreaming of a Mamoru-slave because she may need those fun mental pictures for the day to come.

* * *

_Now, if you have nothing to do, please review and check up my new story, _**Ninja Usagi**_, that you may review too _

_Please review, it won't take that much time, and it will make my day _


	10. All those feelings

_Hello again, those of you who keeps believing in my story __Here is the tenth chapter of __**Impossible**__, and I'd like to thanks all of those people who reviewed my story so far:_

**Butterfle,** Tenshi-Chikyuu, **River Angel,** SailorKairi91, **Counterfeited Shakespeare,** Shi,** Mystic Soldier**, Princess of the Rogues, **Serenity11287,** Diamondstar1808, **Serenity's Blaim,** **Skye668,** Aya143, **Baby Luna Kitty,** Eva C, **Supersayanx, **RogueishLeia, Mangadreams, Amydali86 and HarrySlytherison

_Thanks also to those who listed my story under their favourites, or alert._

_Enjoy this chapter, it's the 10__th__! To me, 10 chapters is a very special occasion. It took time, I know, I apologize, I'll try to make it extra-good._

* * *

**Impossible isn't Usagi- Chapter 10**

The next morning, Usagi was silently biting her nails, sign that she was in deep thought. She had made so much scenarios of what she would say to Motoki in her head, but she doubt that any of them would work out. Even if she poured all her heart into it, she was the worst liar ever, and a pretty bad actress with that. If she hadn't been able to convince Motoki the previous night, she wouldn't do any better in daylight…

Oh, why, WHY was it so complicated?

She never signed any contract to be the leader of a group of magical girls, but it was her duty. She also never signed any thing to be the sweet girlfriend of the arcade boy, but it was her pleasure and reassurance.

This same arcade guy had found out about her double identity and didn't seem thrilled by it.

That made her deadly afraid.

She was scared that he'd disapproved that she was Sailor Moon. And he would be angry that she dared deny it. She was scared, because she couldn't stop being Sailor Moon for him. It was a part of her, as much as she hated it. She was afraid that it would slip out and that the senshi would hate her for it. She was afraid of being alone.

Tears drenched her face quietly, but she remained expressionless. She was only 14, for God sake! She was supposed to be carefree and immature. She _liked_ to be carefree and immature.

"Luna… what should I do?", she whispered in a voice strained with helpless stress.

Her feline guardian, who has been watching the whole time, didn't look confident in herself this one time. When she spoke, it was filled with hesitation.

'_I shouldn't say that… my job is to keep them safe and effective. I shouldn't…' _"Do what you do best, Usagi-chan. Trust him" _'Oh, well, whatever. It's too late. Good Serenity, forgive me…'_

"What if…"

The black cat sighed. "Look, anything can happen. So pray for the better, but be ready for the worst."

The blond child nodded, understanding the advice correctly for once, and patted Luna's head gratefully.

"I'm going!"

In the arcade, the atmosphere was less friendly than usual. Motoki wasn't helping anyone with the games nor going around for people's orders. Mamoru was sitting right in front of him, never speaking a word. They both knew they had important things to say, but both preferred to stay quiet, staring at each other.

"Huh… so, why do you have scratches?", Mamoru asked, breaking the silence.

"I fell."

It was true. He fell with Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon that he knew was his girlfriend. His girlfriend that might hate him for acting like he did.

The dark haired man before him raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?"

But Motoki ignored his question. "Do you know what's going on between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru blinked. "How would _I_ know that?" _'He can't have guessed I'm Tuxedo Kamen, can he?'_

"Well, I know you probably don't, but what do you think they share?"

'_A locket, a quest for a mystery princess and the ginzuishou, regular fights with the Dark Kingdom…'_, he listed to himself. Sure he couldn't say it to his best friend. "I really don't know. The same stuff that superheroes share? Respect and all that stuff that only Kami-sama and them must know…"

'_Congrats, Mamoru, this was well done'_, he mused, taking a sip of coffee as a reward.

"But do you think they could be in love together?"

That was it. The poor man choked on his coffee, almost killing himself once again.

'_Maybe Motoki-kun is send by the Dark Kingdom?'_, he thought angrily. Like if he had an honest answer to that one! Tuxedo Kamen fought for the princess of his dream, but always saved the clumsy heroin… except last night. Luckily, Motoki had forgotten about the question.

A golden angel had walked through his arcade door and was coming their way.

When she was near, Mamoru became anxious all of the sudden. Motoki seemed to have the same change.

It was when she stopped at his right that Mamoru noticed it. She was nervous.

'_No. Not possible. She doesn't have this much power over people, does she?'_ But he could tell that she had. He felt it. When she was happy, she had a warm aura that sent satisfaction waves all around her. When she was sad, which wasn't often, people were hurting for her.

But becoming stressed because she was, that was just too much.

"Huh, hi Mamoru, hi Motoki-kun… Motoki, I think you have a bunch of things you have to tell me."

The sandy haired man smiled weakly and told her to follow him in the backroom.

Before she disappeared, Usagi turned around and looked at her worst enemy. During a few seconds, their eyes locked and both felt a chill down their spine. When she turned away, she felt like if some part of her mind was screaming something at her, but she didn't know what.

'_Hmph… whatever. If it's about__ Mamoru-baka, it doesn't matter, ne?'_

But something in her heart kept nagging her about it…

"Gomen nasai, Usagi…"

Puzzled, she looked at her boyfriend. "What for?"

The older one sighed. "For being such a jerk yesterday."

"Forget about it."

"No, what I said was wrong, and you didn't deserve any of it, but I felt so useless and…"

It was the teenager turn to sigh. "No, I mean forget about the whole thing. There's no use in me denying it, but I don't want you to remember it. I don't want you to date Sailor Moon."

"Does that mean you wanna break up?"

"No, it means you have to forget about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to think you have to do heroic things for me to love you, like risking your life to save me! As klutzy as I can be, I can handle it by myself."

Motoki frowned, getting angrier by the minute.

"Is that so?? You nearly got killed yesterday!", he argued, not ready to fall behind.

"Maybe, but so did you. And I don't want you to do it ever again", she ordered, leaving him bemused. Seconds passed.

"Why is that? Because another man can do it?", he dropped in a cold voice.

"Motoki-kun… Being Sailor Moon is _my_ job. I can take it. I'm born to be the _Ai to seiguno bisshoujo senshi_. I have the other senshis to back me up. We are not like everyone. We have those superpowers, super-transformations, a talking cat and we heal faster! You can't help us in any way!

Motoki face, who had turned surprised when she talked about the talking cat, had been washed by mixed, but not good, expressions. Sadness. Anger. Betrayal?

"Oh. I see, I'm not good enough? Tuxedo Kamen, on the other side, is so mysterious with his dashing good looks, always here to save you, to take you out of harm without pushing you to the ground, because he seems to have those superpowers! And he throws ROSES! How so very romantic! He produces them; protect you with them, when I can afford to buy you some since I have to pay for my rent!"

Usagi looked taken aback by the outburst… she really hadn't meant anything bad.

"Ano… I think you misunderstood me… I said it because I wouldn't bear it if you'd get hurt because of me."

"Yeah, if you say so… Look, forget about it. You already have your protector and you don't seem to need me. I shall go."

He walked away from her, going back to his work under Mamoru waiting and confused gaze. Hesitantly, she followed him, wishing for him to speak so she could say she's sorry. She stopped awkwardly next to her so-called enemy and waited for him to pause. He didn't. Taking his thing, he called after his sister, who happened to pass by, and waved good-bye.

"Where are you going?", Mamoru asked, completely clueless.

The blond man stopped and turned around.

"I don't really know. Somewhere where I'll feel wanted… needed."

The bells rang and the door closed on his retreating back, leaving Mamoru sending a questioning look at the spaced out girl.

Not really to him, she whispered "But… I need him"

He caught it and stiffened, without knowing exactly why. Let's just say he felt like it.

'_And I want him… so that means I love him?'_

Her thoughts sounded less convincing that they should. How disturbing… Dating Motoki was a dream to her, but it turned out to be a nightmare.

Before, Motoki treated her like his little sister and protected her from everything.

But she just denied him that and he left, like if there was no other purpose in staying with her.

She felt like she was brutally growing up… and worse is that she kind of asked for it without knowing how to deal with it.

She didn't like it.

"Mamoru… what it is like, growing up and having too much responsibility?"

The spoken person seemed even more surprised for a moment and then frowned.

"I don't know… I don't remember a time in my life when I didn't have them."

Usagi nodded, trying to find something to help her in the piece of information he just gave her. Finding none, she sighed dramatically.

"So, this is what responsibilities turn you like? Old, bitter and aloof?"

"No, they turn you in reliable people, deserving of trust, Odango Atama."

"What did you call me, Mamoru-baka!?"

There, they were on familiar territory. They could handle that better.

"So your head can't even understand something simple as Odango Atama?"

Shocked, she gaped. "Sorry I'm no bookworm like you, Chiba. Get a life!"

"At least, I'm smart, Odango-brain!", he taunted with a smirk.

"Smart and alone? How good is that?" she asked with a fake mocking smile.

Unazuki, who had been watching, had to laugh as both were arguing friendly. Her brother had left them confused and uncomfortable, but they already had regained a good mood.

"Many people respect me, Dumpling Head. But you can't get that notion, can you?"

"You can talk, but you're nothing but a cocky jerk!"

Sigh. _'Well… if only they could get the good words'_

And she felt ashamed and didn't understand why it felt so right that they were so taken in their whole world, forgetting completely about Motoki…

"People who respect you don't burst out laughing with you or care about you! They don't look after you, and they don't cry with you!!", Usagi resumed, tears drenching her pink cheeks.

'_Or maybe she didn't… What in hell did you do __to her, onee-chan?'_

Mamoru was also startled by her mood change. One second, she was happily arguing with him, like they used to do, and the next she was sobbing quietly…

"Usagi… Usagi-chan? What's… the matter?", he stammered, trying to sound soothing.

Obviously, he didn't, lack of practice. He never tried to comfort anyone, but seeing the sunny child crying was too much for anyone.

"I… I don't want to be alone… and he left… and I didn't try to make him stay… I don't want to be alone…!"

Mamoru did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her and patted her back.

"It will work out… we both know Motoki-kun. You both… can make it work out."

He had the impression that he was also trying to convince himself. But it obviously worked better on her, she seemed to calm down.

"I never told him I love him", she confessed in a shaken voice.

Mamoru sighed, without fully knowing why, and twirled a lock of her silky hair around his finger. "Don't worry… it's not too late. If you feel that awful, you can go look for him."

When she pulled away from him, he knew it wouldn't do him any good and that he would more than likely regret it, but she smiled at him, one of her genuine smile that was so bright.

It was the first smile she gave him.

"Thanks… Being smart helps giving good advice, ne?"

Mamoru smiled uneasily. "No… I just happen to know what being alone feels like."

She gave him a quick hug, her thank you to him, and ran away in a golden flash.

'_That's only too bad that we can't be lonely together…'_

* * *

_WOOT-WOOT! End of chapter 10!! Some parts were kind of awkward... sorry for that... I'll change it if you say I should.._

_Oi, my dear _**Counterfeited Shakespeare **_informed me that there was a fic whose first chapter was very similar to my story… I think I found it in the story of _**Love Triangle **_by_ **bithnic**.._ I read it and it does starts in a similar way… but Mamoru is already in love with Usagi… And I found lots of my reviewers :O And I'm scared that she might think of things I think and screw MY punchs :(__ So I'll try to update soon, since she did… I feel like having competition:S_

_Please review!!_


End file.
